Rensō
|abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Sadal Defense Force |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = Cabba |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS088 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = *Caulifla |techniques = |tools = }} was a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. He was also the former leader of the Sadal Defense Force, and the older brother of Caulifla.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Personality Much like the other 6th Universe Saiyans — though in stark contrast to his sister — Rensō is a relaxed, kind individual. He is shown to be impetuous and overeager at times, completely forgetting about his injury when he heard Cabba, who he hadn't seen in quite awhile. Despite his injury through, he wasn't bitter, rather happy to see his student, Cabba, had grown so much. He also appears to be fond of his younger sister, speaking proudly of her abilities.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Appearance Rensō encompasses typical Saiyan physiology containing black hair color. He has a tanned skin complexion with rugged facial structure that are peculiar among Saiyans of the 6th Universe. His eyes are more rounder than most Saiyans from his respective universe. The face of Rensō has dents on the upper parts of his short curled eyebrows. He also has high cheekbones and frown marks on his upper mouth. Rensō also has a large nose and smaller eyes than most Saiyans. He has somewhat long hair enough where it can tied in a pony-tail and large sideburns, accompanied with a goatee. Rensō's apparel consists of a blue yukata with a black sash and a cast on his right foot. Abilities Despite being retired, Rensō is known to be powerful by Cabba's own assessment, having once led the Sadal Defense Force as its Captain. However, due to suffering an injury, the Saiyan has retired, but Cabba still had enough faith in his abilities to ask him to join the Tournament of Power. By his own assessment, his own power outstripped by Caulifla's potential power.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc Rensō was seen relaxing in his home on an unknown planet, eating an unknown food. When Cabba arrived, the retired Saiyan was overeager, and forgot that his leg was injured, causing himself great pain in going to greet the young man. When he saw Cabba's Super Saiyan power, he was impressed, believing the Universe to be safe with him. However, Cabba informed him of the Tournament of Power, and despite Rensō turning down a chance to join — due to his leg — he recommended his younger sister, Caulifla, due to her talent.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Trivia *His name possibly derives from , the Japanese word for "spinach". References Category:Anime-only Characters Category:Sadal Defense Force Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans